Starting a New Battle
by darkazureskies
Summary: After receiving a note from the King, Sora, Riku, and Kairi start a search for the Lost Three and the Eighth Princess of Heart. But they also have to worry about a new threat that emerged. Continues from ending scene of KH II. HALTED FOR OVERHAUL
1. The Note

**RL: Ok, this is my first fic, so if it sucks, go ahead and state it.**

**Riku: If it sucks then why are you writing it?**

**RL: Because I can, Mr. Man. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or anything related to it. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be creating KH 3.**

Starting a New Battle

Ch. 1. The Note

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I know that you've only been home for a few days but it seams that there is a new journey to be had. My sources tell me that an evil is emerging, whether they're new or old has yet to be determined. Also, they tell me of the Lost Three. There seams to be three other Keybearers scattered among the worlds. Their locations and their statuses, as in Light or Dark, are still unknown. Along with the three, there also seams to be a remaining Princess of Heart that Ansem's Heartless did not discover. Goofy, Donald and I should be arriving to pick you three up in a week's time. Until then, keep you guards up for you never know if an attack will occur. _

_King Mickey_

The three teens stood by the Papou in confusion. Not only were they thrown off by how much the king jumped so much in a single paragraph but at the aspect that there were others out there like themselves. The group didn't digest the fact that they had to embark on another journey until Sora pointed it out.

"Not another journey, we just finished the last one," moaned Sora. He slid down the side of the Papou tree and onto the sand with a splat. Sora, the master of the Keyblade and conquer of Heartless and Nobodies, had landed on a Papou fruit. Oh, the shame.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," Riku said with a moan. "Though, I would've liked more time home." He looked over to see Sora struggling to remove the accursed fruit that had latched itself to his bottom and couldn't help but smirk at his friend's stupidity.

"But this time I get to help," Kairi said oh so cheerfully.

"Whoopee," the two boys said together, monotone. Sora was still trying to scrap the fruit off his butt. Riku groaned and mumbled something along the lines of "Sora, wash it off."

"Man, why are you two being so tight?" Kairi whined. She hated being rejected.

"Because we can," answered Riku, not in the mood to explain. "It's getting late, we better be heading home. And Sora, water might help with your 'problem'." With that said, Riku headed for the docks, Kairi in tow.

Not taking the hint, or just not understanding it, Sora started to follow his friends. Upon arriving at the dock, Riku 'accidentally' bumped into Sora as he was descending into his boat, causing the burnet to tumble into the ocean below with a soft splash.

"What was that for Riku?" Sora whined, as he popped back up and returned to the dock. "Now I'm all wet."

"The whole purpose was to wash the Papou off of you," Riku said in a matter of fact tone. "Now, isn't gone?"

"Yeah," Sora answered as he climbed back into his boat.

They soon started back to the main island. Sora and Riku, being Sora and Riku, just had to see which one of them could get to the main dock faster. Kairi sighed as she watched the two speed off, slightly off from their intended finish line. The two boys were dumbfounded, to say the least, when the found out that Kairi had beaten them when she wasn't even racing.

Before they could even put a foot onto the dock, the trio was bombarded by Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. Let's just say that being trampled by an adult elephant would hurt less. They bombarded Sora and Riku with questions, causing the two to fall back into their boats. A whole year away left many questions unanswered. The duo, because the others didn't notice that Kairi went missing so they didn't bother asking her, tried to explain to the others that had no idea what had happened.

"Liars, you're both lying trough your teeth," Selphie spat as she leaned forwards with her hand placed on her hips. Lying to her was like trying to explain to your parents why you were suspended from school. The boys sighed in defeat.

"Alright, we'll tell you…" And so for the next hour Sora and Riku explained all that had happened with the Heartless and the Nobodies, right up to them getting the note that day.

So, for the next week, the Sora, Riku, and Kairi trained Tidus, Wakka and Selphie so they would be prepared if the islands were attacked. Everything had been going smoothly, until the week's end rolled up and everything turned to Hell.

**RL: Oh boy, cliffy! What happens on that day? R&R and maybe I'll tell you. Just press the little button for me plz. Everyone will get cookies.**

**Sora: Cookies, where?**

**RL: None for you unless someone gives it to you.**

**Sora: Yeah, COOKIES! **


	2. The Arrival

**RL: Ok here's the second chapter. You wanna know something?**

**Sora: Did I get a cookie?**

**RL: NO, but I do need a new laptop. Must destroy old one.-grabs flamethrower and sets laptop on fire- Be gone with ya.**

**Riku:-walks in- What are you doing?**

**RL: Destroying this piece of crud.**

**Riku: But isn't that what keeps you here?**

**RL: Oh, crud.-disappears-**

**Sora: I'll just say the disclaimer. RikuLuvr does not own Kingdom Hearts. Now, onto the story.**

Starting a New Battle

Ch.2 The Arrival

"Okay, once more time, Tidus," shouted Sora to the blond headed boy he was sparing with. Riku, Kairi and he were in charge of training Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie on how to beat Heartless and Nobodies. "That's it. You're getting it."

"Man, I remember a time when I could beat you easily," Tidus uttered as he fell to the ground, completely worn out. "But, now I can barely keep up with you."

"Oh, come on, mon," Wakka said, trying to keep up with Riku, which to him seamed impossible. "He's just had more practice that ya."

The morning went on like that; Tidus and Wakka complaining about Sora and Riku being to strong and crap like that. Selphie and Kairi were equally matched so neither was complaining. Soon noon reared its head and the gang braked for lunch, curtsey of Sora's mother. Their lunch, however, was cut short due to the arrival of some old "friends". Haha, friends, right…

"Ewe, what are those things?!" Selphie screamed as a group of fifty, maybe even one hundred, Heartless swarmed the group.

"Those are what we like to call Heartless," Kairi announced brandishing her Keyblade as Sora and Riku did the same.

"Or, in other words, the freaky creatures who seam to like to try and kill you," Sora added on, whacking at one that seamed a little too eager to attack.

The group all took hold of their weapons and assumed their battle stances. They knew what needed to be done; annihilate the Heartless and try not to die. The Heartless, though, were weaklings, none above the first level. But the thing was, once one was destroyed, two more would take its place. The teens would take out a large number of them but then would be overwhelmed only to clear them out again.

The battle went on like that for what felt like three hours, but in reality, was only a half hour or so. The group was soon pushed to the waters edge, having been outnumbered once again. It was either jump into the water and regroup, letting the Heartless escape or move forward, into the ever growing group of Heartless.

"Right around now would be a good time for those three to magically appear to help," Sora grunted as he was pushed into the surf by a Shadow.

As if on cue, the trio dropped from the sky. Mickey landed on his fee next to Riku, while Donald and Goofy weren't quite as graceful as their lord. To put it bluntly, they ended up landing on top of Sora. They seam to do that a lot, don't they?

"We have to stop meeting like this," Sora said from the bottom of the pile, gasping for breath.

"Whelp, it seams we got here just in time," Mickey said as he looked up at Riku. As soon as those words left his mouth, more Heartless appeared merging into the group of Shadows. Now there were Soldiers, Large Bodies, Hook Bats and Neoshadows.

"Great, like there wasn't enough to deal with before," Tidus whined. "Don't they know when to give up?"

"That's the problem with Heartless, they don't know when to give up," Sora responded, holding up his Keyblade defensibly, having successfully gotten out from under the dog and duck. "We all know what to do right?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get to it!" He pointed his Keyblade towards the ranks of Heartless in front of them. The group charged into the mass of Heartless, intent on ridding the island of them before they could spread to the home island. If they only knew the Hell that was going to occur…

**Riku: Um, since the authoress isn't here… **

**RL: -appears behind Riku- What do you mean I'm not here?**

**Riku: AH! Where did you come from?!**

**RL: Riku, you're older than me and you still don't know that?-is teasing Riku-**

**Riku: …**

**RL: I just came back from your bedroom were I got pictures of you sleeping with a certain teddy bear. I even have the teddy.**

**Riku: O.O Mr.…….Stuffums?**

**RL: Plz, R&R. All fangirls get a picture and the first to give me a new laptop gets Riku's teddy bear, Mr. Stuffums.**

**Riku: NO! GIVE HIM BACK!**


	3. Of Hellos and Goodbyes

**RL: YEA! I'm alive! Sorry, but I've had MAJOR writer's block. But now I'm over it and just in time for Christmas! So, onto chapter #3.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah Kingdom Hearts not mine blah blah.**

Starting a New Battle

Ch. 3. Of Hellos and Goodbyes.

"Glade you could make it," Riku said as he ran besides the King. "You couldn't have come at a better time." He slashed trough a couple of Shadows and knocked back a Knight.

"Glad we came in time, Riku," Mickey responded to his silver haired friend, swatting a few Shadows away as well.

Across the battle front, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were confronting, well more like being surrounded by, four Large Bodies. Donald was shooting thundgra, firgra, and blizargra spells at one of the Large Bodies while Goofy was using whirlgra on his one of his own. Sora, of course, was stuck with the last two and was now being bounced between the stomachs of the Large Bodies.

'_Damnit! What am I, a ball?!'_ Sora thought.

'_Did you try to regain your footing, Sora?'_

'_What do you think I'm doing, Roxas?!'_

'_Looks like you're being thrown around like a toy.'_

'…'

'_Sora, did you try using two Keyblades?'_

'_Did you forget, I can't wield two regularly. I need to be in a form to wield two. You know that.'_

'_But you can wield them without going into a form.'_

'_You never told me this… why?'_

'_Never asked.'_

'_And how, might I ask, do I do that?'_

'_Concentrate.'_

'_That's it?'_

'_That's it.'_

'…'

'_Sora?'_

'_I'm getting tired of these two throwing me around!'_

At that moment, Sora used the gut of a Large Body to jump into the air and easily destroyed the two Heartless in one swing. Sora stood up and looked confused. '_How did I destroy them both with only one hit?'_ He then noticed that there was weight in both of his hands. He looked back and nearly jumped. In his right hand, Sora had Oblivion. And in the other, he had Oathkeeper.

'_See, it worked. Didn't it, Sora?' _Roxas said in a mater-of-fact tone. Sora could almost see him smirking.

'_Yea, it did. The only thing is that I have _no_ clue how I did it.' _Sora retorted, clearly pissed about that.

Sora suddenly saw a movement in the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see a Minute Bomb hit 0 and exploded. Where the Minute Bomb came from, and who hit it to activate it, was beyond him. Sora was sent flying into the air. He preformed Ariel Recovery and landed gracefully behind Riku. Riku glanced over his shoulder when he heard a thud. He looked strangely at his chocolate haired friend.

"Sora, when were you able to hold two Keyblades?" Riku was confused out of his mind. "And since when do you fly?"

"Let's just say," Sora answered, "that there was a random Minute Bomb and an annoying, blond haired voice helped." '_Annoying!?!' _Roxas shrieked. Sora gripped his head. "Ow! Not annoying, not annoying!" '_Thought so,'_ Roxas retorted.

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "Roxas givin' you trouble?"

"Naw," Sora said, a grin forming on his lips, "but I think these Heartless need to be taught a few lessons with an Eternal Session or two. Don'tcha think so?"

"Now you're speaking my language, Sora. Let's go." Riku jumped into the air, followed by Sora. First, they preformed Session, then Last Saber, clearing out around 20 Heartless. Dodging a few brave Heartless that thought jumping the duo was a smart idea, Sora and Riku executed Dark Cannon, clearing out another 20. After regaining their footing, the duo used Master Hearts and XII Blades destroying nearly 70 Heartless. Finally, they used All's End, clearing out at least 100, if not more.

Sora and Riku landed with a thud on the ground and waited for the smoke to clear. What they saw left them gasping like grounded fish. Even though they destroyed over 200 Heartless, Sora and Riku barely put a dent in the number of the Heartless. In fact, there seamed to be more than before

"It didn't work… Why the hell didn't it work?!" Sora yelled, shaking a fist and glaring at the sky, hoping for an answer.

Kairi and the other islanders weren't progressing that well themselves. They were able to keep them from advancing but the Heartless just weren't letting up.

"Okay, this is starting to piss me off," Kairi grunted as she pushed away a Neoshadow, one of the many that seamed to like the area of island where the group was positioned. "Is there no end to these things?"

"Doesn't look like it. OW!" Tidus exclaimed as he was thrown aside by a Neoshadow, the same one Kairi just pushed away.

"Tidus, you okay, mon?" Wakka asked as he beat back said Neoshadow.

"Yea, I'm fine." Tidus stood up and kicked a nearby Heartless in the area where a man's 'special spot' resided, making it fall over in pain. "These things have balls?" he asked in amazement, earning himself glares from the others.

"I just hope the others are holding out," Selphie said with worry in her voice, and ignoring Tidus's statement all together.

Meanwhile, Mickey had joined up with Donald and Goofy, who were still trying to destroy the Large Bodies. Mickey easily destroyed them and turned to his gaping subjects. Reading their minds, the King said, "You two do that they can be destroyed from behind, right?" He knew the answer though.

"Uh…" Donald and Goofy both hung their heads with shame. The King just held his face in his hand.

Unknown to everyone, someone, or _something_, stoop onto of one of the tree houses, grinning, as if it was enjoying the show, or even planning something…

RL: HA! Roxas pissed off Sora. HA!

Sora and Roxas: Not funny.

RL: Whatever.

Heartless that Tidus kicked: -holding crotch- Damn you all, damn you all to hell… -disappears-

RL, Roxas, and Sora: Okay… What the hell?

RL: Well, changing the subject, I make evil cliffies, don't I? Plz, R&R. Just press the little blue button down there.


	4. Friend or Foe?

**RL: YEY! Another chapter! WHOOT!**

**Riku: Did you have sugar again?**

**RL: Maybe… **

**Riku: Oh God…**

**Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom Hearts. Must I say more?**

Starting a New Battle

Ch. 4. Friend or Foe?

"Okay, this is starting to piss me off," Sora grunted after being tossed aside, again, by a Solider.

"You and me both, Sora. You and me both," Riku replied as he destroyed the Soldier. "I don't these things are gonna stop comin'." He cut through a small group of shadows to his right.

Sora happened to hear, this is a rare moment people: Sora actually listening, a rustling in one of the trees. He looked over to where he determined the noise came from and gasped. "Riku!" Sora called to his friend.

"What?" Riku replied as he rushed over to Sora. Sora was just pointing to the tree house that was above the secret place. The secret place alone spelt disaster. Upon it was a man dressed in a black cloak with silver ties dangling from the bottom the hood. The man had his arms crossed and a hood covered his face. "Organization XIII," Riku and Sora both whispered, eyes narrowing into slits. They could determine who it since the hood obscured his face with shadows, but Sora could have sworn he saw a glint of green.

"But how? Roxas was the only member left," Sora stated. '_Don't remind me…'_ Roxas said with a grunt.

"You don't think..?" Riku asked, confused.

"Don't think what, Riku?"

"Well, you defeated them all, except for Xemnas, before the heart shower so, it's a possibility that they could have gotten their hearts back."

"And became whole and then reassembled the Organization."

"My point exactly, Watson-I mean, Sora." Sora rolled his eyes, but kept his mind on the subject at hand.

"Then that means this isn't good."

At that moment, the person squatted and pulled out two flaming chakrams and threw them flying at the duo. Riku and Sora brought their Keyblades in defensive pose, but the chakrams whizzed by their heads and destroyed all the Heartless that currently surrounded them with one fiery blow. The smoke cleared and the duo was unharmed, the Heartless were gone, along with the Organization member. "Okay, THAT was weird…" Riku mumbled as he searched for the member. "Where'd he go…?"

'_Weird, maybe, but that attack seamed very familiar…' _Roxas said.

"No, it couldn't be… Could it?" Sora questioned as he spotted the person leaving via dark portal.

"Couldn't be who, Sora?" Riku asked as he looked at his friend with concern, but Sora wasn't paying attention, he was too caught up in his thoughts. That and he was arguing with Roxas at who it could have been.

**RL: Ooooo… Another evil cliffy… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas: --' Not again… Plz, R&R before she goes completely mad.**


	5. The Departure

**RL: -still laughing from last time- **

**Riku: Is she going to stop?**

**Sora: I have no idea.**

**Kairi: Should we knock her out?**

**Riku: -sighs- I'll do that later…**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Starting a New Battle

Ch. 5. The Departure.

"Um, what happened?" Tidus asked as the flames died down.

"I'd like to know that, too," Kairi said as the King, Donald, and Goofy joined her, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. "Do you guys know where the flames came from?"

"Whelp, I'm not sure. Let's go ask Sora and Riku," the King answered and the group headed for the two teens.

On the other side of the beach, Riku was still trying to get Sora's head down from the clouds. "Hey, Sora. Sooorrrraaaa. Sora!" Riku yelled in a frustrated tone. "Earth to Sora. Sora, come in. Oh, I give up…" Riku turned around to stop himself from killing the burnet next to him and saw the others rush over.

"What's with Sora?" asked Donald, noticing how Sora looked zoned out.

"Wouldn't I like to know…" Riku mumbled as he rubbed his temples, trying to make the oncoming headache recede.

"Is he like that because of the flames?" Selphie asked, trying to find an answer.

"What was with the flames, anyway?" Wakka asked. No answer for Selphie, poor child.

"The flames were made by an Organization member," Riku said, monotone, no expression at all, like it was something that happened everyday... which it did.

"WHAT!?!" exclaimed Kairi, the King, Donald and Goofy. Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka had to hold their ears. Sora remained in his little world arguing with his other… in a boxing ring...

"Just to interject, what organization?" Selphie asked, after the four's cries died down.

Riku sighed, really not wanting to explain the Organization, but then said, "Organization XII. It was a group of super powerful Nobodies and they controlled the lesser Nobodies. Sora and myself defeated them but they somehow reassembled."

"But how, Riku?" Kairi asked.

""Yeah, you said it 'was', but how are they back?" Tidus even added the air quotes for affect.

"Remember the heart shower? Well, Sora had defeated most of the Organization before that so, it's possible that they got their hearts back and reassembled. But that's really just a theory."

"Gharsh, that sounds bad," said Goofy, scratching his head.

"But wait," Wakka said, "if it was an Organization member, why'd he help us destroy the Heartless?"

"That's the part that I don't get," Riku said, crossing his arms. "The only member that would help us is Roxas, but I don't think he would, or could for that matter, join back up with the Organization."

"Then who was it, Riku?" Kairi asked.

Riku just shrugged. "If I knew that, we wouldn't be discussing this right now, would we?"

"Whelp, I guess we should get going," the King announced. "We should check in with the restoration team back in Radiant Gardens."

"One minute, Mickey," Riku said with a smirk. "We just have to get Sora out of the clouds."

"How, might I ask?"

"Let's just say he'll get a cold wake up call…" Riku said motioning to the pond that was just to the right of the Secret Place.

"Oh, I wanna get in on this…" Kairi smirk as she joined Riku behind Sora.

"On the count of three, we push 'im in. One." They took a step towards Sora. "Two." They took another step. "THREE!" They shoved Sora into the pond.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora went tumbling into the freezing cold water. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!"

"Oh, that was so enjoyable," Kairi giggled.

"Wasn't it?" Riku agreed.

"No it wasn't," Sora grunted, looking like a drowned cat. "Did you have to push me into the water?"

Riku and Kairi looked at each other, then at Sora, and said, "Yes, yes we did."

"It was the only way to get you out of your little trance you had going' on there," Riku said.

"Are you finished?" the King asked.

"We are now, Mickey," Riku replied.

"So," Sora said, "where's the gummi ship?"

"Uh…um… Somewhere…" Donald stuttered.

"It's gotta be somewhere… Let's look around…"

**Riku: DONALD! HOW DID YOU LOOSE THE SHIP!?!**

**Donald: Uh…um…**

**Riku: -face palm- Don't answer…**

**Sora: Um, R&R Plz…**


	6. The Chasers

**RL: I'm back!**

**Riku: Where'd you go?**

**RL: -smirk- Wouldn't you like to know…**

**Riku: O.O You didn't…**

**RL: -pulls out a stuffed cat-**

**Riku: MY KIKI!**

**RL: -insert evil laughter-**

**Disclaimer: Must I say this… -gets hit by a wad of paper- -glares at lawyers- Fine… I don't own Kingdom Hearts. There happy? –lawyers nod- **

Starting a New Battle

Ch. 6. The Chasers

The group was now sitting inside the gummi ship after an hour of searching. They had found the ship in a nearby palm tree. Sora was steering the ship while Kairi was navigating and the King and Goofy were manning (A/N: I think that would fit there) the weapons. And of course, Riku and Donald were in the back still bickering about loosing the ship.

"But, really, how can you loose something this big?!" Riku argued in a pissed off tone. You could tell by the way his voice sounded that he had repeated that question over a million times.

"For the last time, Riku, I don't KNOW!" Donald argued back. The argument had been going on since they boarded the ship. Every time a voice was raised, Sora tensed until he snapped.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Sora shouted, face red. Everyone turned their head to see Sora tightly gripping the steering wheel of the ship. You could almost see the smoke come out of his nose.

"Why don't I take over for now…" Mickey said as he took Sora's place while Sora took his. You could tell Sora was steamed because it only took one shot for Sora to kill any Heartless ships that went by. They never had a chance…

Riku and Donald were extremely scared of Sora so they shut up and sat as still as they could, afraid that moving would anger him more. Not once had they seen Sora pissed, and to be steaming was even worse. It was not long 'til they arrived in Radiant Gardens. By then, Sora had cooled off, have taken his anger out on the Heartless ships. It is said you should always taken your anger out by beating on something, but this might be stretching it.

The group entered the Marketplace, walked into the Borough, and headed towards Merlin's house. All the while Riku and Kairi gapped at the city, while Sora was trying to hide from people who wanted his autograph. He wondered if the RGRC had to deal with this kind of fandom.

Riku was amazed at how the place changed from the wasteland known as Hollow Bastion to this beautiful place called Radiant Gardens, though traces of its earlier use were still noticeable. Kairi was just as amazed as Riku was on how it changed but was also amazed at how she thought she knew this place, other then the whole Princess of Heart episode.

The group was soon at Merlin's front door. Just as Sora reached for the door, it was flung open. He was hit square in the face, causing him to fall to the ground and to get a bloody nose. A small whine escaped the brunette as he sat up on his knees.

"Oh, Sora! I'm so sorry!" Aerith exclaimed as she saw who was on the ground. "I thought I heard someone outside and I opened the door to see who it was. I'm really, really…" Sora cut her off by placing a finger over her mouth.

"I get it, you're sorry…" Sora said gently rubbing his nose.

"Aerith, who's at the door?" a voice said from behind the woman. "If it's another salesperson, don't buy… Sora!" A woman came from behind the brunette woman. She had long black hair and was dressed in a black outfit with black fingerless gloves to boot.

"Hi, Tifa." Mickey said this time as Sora was busy trying to stop his nose bleed. Kairi and he were currently looking through, well… more like tearing apart, his bag to find a rag.

"What happened to him?" Tifa motioned towards Sora. Riku was about to answer but a certain hyper ninja came bounding in followed by a grouchy looking old man.

"Aha, I found it!" Kairi exclaimed as she flaunted a rag in the air.

"Give it here," Sora said, snatching the rag and wiping up the blood that was protruding from his nose. Riku just shook his head in the palm of his hand, mumbling about how Sora was too stupid to use a potion to heal his nose.

"What's all the fuss about?" Cid asked (A/N: I'm not good with Cid, so bear with me). Yuffie transported herself to behind the two teens on the ground.

"Yea, what're doin'?" the ninja questioned causing Sora and Kairi to slightly jump.

"H-Hey, Yuffie. How are you?" Sora asked as his heart returned to its normal beating rate. Kairi gave Yuffie a stop-popping-up look.

"Fine," Yuffie gave her signature smile at the two. Sora and Kairi gave her a smile back. Riku stood there shaking his head and give them an oh-please-kill-me look. _'Why is everyone I know strange in some way, shape, or form…?' _ Sora's nose was still bleeding so Riku took a potion from his pocket and threw it to Sora, who just looked at it. Riku sighed and pointed to his nose. Sora finally got it, used the potion to heal his nose and gave Riku a 'thank you' smile.

A loud noise from inside the house caused everyone to turn. Merlin had appeared, and he… landed on… Cid's computer… "WHAT DID YOU DO, OLD MAN!?!" Cid yelled as he ran to access the damage to his computer (A/N: He does call him old man right?). Soon sparks could be seen coming out of the house, and an explosion soon followed. Cid came out with Merlin following, waving his wand at the mechanic. They were both covered in soot. Cid was on the verge of tears. "My computer…"

Everyone was looking on in either pity or had a look that said, "That's just pathetic…" After a few minutes of people looking on, Sora asked, "Where's Leon?"

"Up in Ansem's computer room," Tifa answered. "He's trying to connect that computer with the computer in the headquarters."

"But… didn't the computer just explode?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I fixed it. Cid's just upset that I hurt his 'baby'," Merlin said with a frown.

"Well, if you didn't land on it…" Cid argued but was cut short when Merlin aimed his wand, which was sparking, at the man's nose.

"C'mon, let's go inside and see if Squall connected it yet," Yuffie said enthusiastically. So the group entered Merlin's and gathered around the computer. Cid was trying to turn the computer back on but to no avail.

"What'd ya do to my computer, you old fool?" Cid growled at the old wizard. The next ten minuets were spent trying to turn the computer when Riku interjected.

"Let me try," Riku said and everyone looked at him like he had two heads. "What?"

Nobody answered so Riku walked up to the computer. He found the on button and pressed it. Nothing. He held it down. Still nothing. He whacked the side, much to Cid's dismay, and the computer roared to life. Everyone again looked at him.

"What? My computer does that all the time," Riku said.

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you hit my computer," Cid said, "because that was to only way to turn it on." Cid typed in some numbers and a screen appeared. A figure stood there with what looked to be a digitalized being in the corner. Before anyone could say a thing, Yuffie said, more liked screamed but who's complaining, "Hey, Squall!"

"Yuffie, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the figure yelled, pissed. "You know I don't like that name…"

"Well, SORRY. God, Leon… There, happy?" The upset Yuffie grunted.

"Very."

Before the two could argue anymore Tifa said, "I see you were able to link the computers together."

"Yea, but not without Tron's help," Leon replied. The digital being waved to the others.

"TRON!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

"Hey, guys," Tron said but noticed the three get the grin they had when they last saw each other. "Oh, no. You guys stay back there. I'm not getting tickled again." Sora and Donald crossed their arms and gave small frowns. Kairi and Riku laughed at the look on their friend's face. Everyone soon joined in.

A loud bang outside the door made everyone stop laughing and turn. Riku headed towards the door, seeing as no one else was, and opened it only to be knocked on his butt by three treasure hunting faeries. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" Riku growled at the three.

The Gull Wings started to explain all at once. "Yuna, Rikku, Pain, one at a time," Aerith said to the flustered faeries.

"Sorry," Yuna said with a bow. "We-We were being chased."

"They were all covered in armor and-and-and," Rikku continued but soon became frustrated and started circling Sora's head, which caused him to get very dizzy.

Pain soon finished what her friends were saying, "And, they had weapons similar to Sora's Keyblade." She said it with such a strait face that everyone stared at her. Another explosion was heard but this one came from the computer room in the castle.

"Leon, you okay over there?" Tifa asked.

"Yea," Leon replied. "But you guys should head up here to help around the castle postern. I'll be there shortly."

"Right," everyone said and they headed out the door. What they saw stunned them. The Gull Wings had been right about the creatures. They were covered in armor and they stood nearly six feet high. They also held what seemed to be Keyblades but the Keyblades were all the same. They were a dull gray and tarnished. The things turned and faced the group. The group tightened the grip on their weapons and charged.

In about ten minutes, the group was halfway through the Bailey and they were nearing the stairs that headed downward. But when they were only halfway towards the stairway, the group was stopped by a wall of green flames. On the opposite side of the flames, Leon, who was at the bottom of the stairs, stopped to see the flames and ran up to the top of the stairs

Out of the flames came two figures that they hoped to never see again, or thought they never would for that matter. The first figure was very statuette, had on a long, black gown that was jagged at the end, and had on what seemed like a hat with horns. The person also held a staff with a green orb on its end with a raven perched upon it. The second figure was slightly shorter than the first and was very chubby. The group tightened their grip on their weapons as the flames died down. The figures were Pete and Maleficent.

**RL: -standing on a chair tying Riku's kiki to the ceiling fan-**

**Riku: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**RL: -gets off chair- R&R if you want Riku to get his kiki back.**

**Riku: PLZ!!!!**


	7. The Game

**RL: OMG! OMG!**

**Riku: What?!**

**RL: I'M ALIVE!**

**Riku: I can see that…**

**RL: Yeah but I haven't updated this story in nearly a year! This is what happens when you get a major brain fart. Though note this: I redid all the other chapters. The edits aren't too major but I did play with the plot a bit so if you want to go reread them, then be my guest. Sora! Disclaimer!**

**Sora: RikuLuvr does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy. All characters here are being borrowed and shall be returned once this story is over… hopefully.**

**RL: What do you mean 'HOPEFULLY'!?!?!?**

**Riku: Let's just go to the story before this gets bloody…**

Starting a New Battle

Ch. 7 The Game

There was dead silence between our heroes and the two villains. The only noise was the clattering of armor from the unknown beings. After nearly five minutes, Sora and Riku both hissed, "Maleficent."

"Yeah, and you'd better not mess with 'er!" Pete exclaimed, but everyone ignored him. "Hey, are you even listening to me!?"

"Maleficent, what are you doing here?" Riku spat, proving to Pete that he was, indeed, being ignored.

"Yeah, last time we saw you, you were fighting in the castle, which I might add, collapsed," Sora added on to Riku's statement.

"Now, my dear children," the dark witch started, making everyone of our heroes cringe. "You underestimate my powers. That simple flock or Shadows was easily taken care of once you brats left. And to how, and why, I'm here is simple, I wanted to show you my cute little minions." The sorceress lifted one of her boney fingers and called over one of the armored figures. "They're adorable, aren't they?"

The RGRC, the islanders, and the royals all looked at the witch like she was mad, which isn't far off from the truth. "Can we crush them now, Maleficent?" Pete asked, juggling a few of his bombs in his hands.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Pete. Remember, Master only wants us to shake them up a bit."

"Oh, so now you're someone's minion? Would have never guessed you of all people would stoop to that status," Riku remarked as he stepped in front of the group.

"Ah, does little Riku care?" Pete remarked with a smirk.

"Like I'd care for a fatass like you and a devious witch like her."

"Devious? Oh, I'm flattered. But flattery isn't going to help you here, my dear," Maleficent sneered.

"I wasn't trying to flatter you."

"Maleficent, if your only purpose here is to ridicule us, why don't you leave," Tifa interjected before the sorceress could make another comeback. "And take your… whatever they are with you."

"Oh dear me, I forgot to tell you what they are, didn't I?" the witch exclaimed like she really had meant to tell them sooner. "These, my pretties," Everyone cringed again. "are what we like to call Chasers. Here's a little description on what they are; they are what you'd call, the souls of people after a Heartless takes a heart. Simple, isn't it?"

"When you think about it, it is," Mickey said after a few minutes of pondering.

Everyone, to say the least, was shocked. "You agree with her, your majesty?!" Sora asked as he looked down at the mouse king. Mickey looked up and nodded his head.

"This is a surprise, the rodent agrees with me."

"I'm just saying that these… Chasers are most likely the souls seeing as the hearts turn into Heartless while the bodies turn into Nobodies. Have none of you wondered this?" the king looked around.

"I had always wondered about that, my friend, I just never put that much thought on the subject," Merlin, who everyone forgot was there, seeing as he never did anything fighting wise, said. Soon, everyone could hear a distant clock timing in the hour.

"Ah, it looks like I've over stayed my stay here. If we don't wrap this up now, Master will be furious." A malicious grin covered Maleficent's face as she brought up her staff, her raven transferring itself to her shoulder. The end of the staff began to glow. Everyone went on the defensive. "Its a little game we've made up. Guess which world the annoying brat landed on." With that said, the orb let off a bright green light temporarily blinding the others. A girl's scream could be heard and everyone turned towards the direction. There was a dark portal underneath both Sora and Kairi. The dark tentacles were rapidly crawling up their bodies, too fast to wards off. "Scratch that; Guess which worlds the annoying brat and the princess landed on." The others tried to get there but the tentacles seamed to have gained speed. Sora, seeing this and having a memory flash through his head, grabbed hold of Kairi and held her tight as they were quickly dragged under, leaving no traces of them ever being there.

Riku ran to the spot and fell to his knees, pounding the ground as if it would open up and give him his friends back. "Well, I see my job is done here. Pete, let's go," Maleficent smirked as she and Pete were consumed by green flames and disappeared only seconds before a large shuriken whizzed by where their heads were. Yuffie's weapon whirled around and back to its master's hand. Mickey had gone over to comfort Riku, but before he could, the teen stood up abruptly and stalked away, revenge rolling off him in waves. The royals were quick to follow the distressed teen, which left the RGRC to look at each other with a mixture of worry for Sora and Kairi and hatred towards the sorceress.

O 

A man cloaked in darkness sat upon his 'throne' waiting for someone, or some people. Soon a small pillar of green fire shot up before him and revealed Maleficent and Pete. The sorceress bowed slightly, putting out her staff arm, and then stood full erect.

"I hope you two have not disappointed me," the man said, his deep voice reverberating in the darkness.

"No, milord, everything went as planned," Pete replied.

"So the keybearer has been separated from his friends?"

This time Maleficent spoke. "Yes, along with the princess. She had been in the circumference of the portal when it was created. So both were taken."

The man leaned forward onto the desk that seamed to appear suddenly before him and rested his elbows on it while resting his chin onto of his hands. "That's even better. That will most likely deter those fools from their course even more. Good job you two. You may be dismissed." With that he turned around from the duo.

"Come, Pete," Maleficent commanded as she turned around and walked away, Pete at her heels.

The man sighed. "Those two are fools. Why did they have to get the Princess of Hearts as well? It will only provoke Riku to finds his friends more. Well, what is done is done. It will be quite a show from now on." The man then chuckled to him self, clearly fascinated with that idea.

RL: So? Was it good?

Riku: I hate you…

Mickey: Aw, c'mon, Riku, it ain't that bad.

Riku: Ain't that bad? AIN'T THAT BAD!?! –storms off-

RL: O.O Um…. R&R plz, before Riku looses it….


	8. NOTE

Hey All, RikuLuvr here. Just wanted to say that I'm completely remaking this story. I had lost track in what I was aiming for with this story, so I'm trashing the original plot and will be re-adding the chapters once all previous seven have been redone. Sorry for the what….? Over two year break? I really need to get back into this story…

I promise you all right now that this will turn into my pride and joy. New Year's resolution – to fix this baby up and keep her alive.

Well, until that time, RL, out!


	9. Cancalation

Okay, so about the rewrite. I've actually scrapped the entire idea of the plot and completely redone it. So instead of replacing the chapters of this story, I'm going to start a new one on here, called The Heart of Everything. So, if anyone out there wants to continue this story, they may. Sorry about this guys. D=

The first chapter of HoE Shouldn't be too long comming, I have it all written down, I just need to type it up. Actually, I have three chapters written, so all I need to do is type hem up. So until then. RL, out.


End file.
